Secret Santa
by SLITH
Summary: This is a JJxDerek Christmas fanfic. Derek's present to JJ is a fine dine at his house. R&R Please.
1. Hotchners' Idea

With Christmas coming up around the corner, not many cases Hotchner finally typed out each of his agents names, printed them off on a piece of paper and cut them out. Placing them folded into a small plastic container.

Rossi is in his office going over some past cases; Garcia is out in the bullpen with Morgan, Reid, JJ and Prentiss tossing small stories around of good times for the holidays. Hotchner immediately got the group's attention when he stepped out, "I have a little something I'd like you all to participate in" Hotchner started and Rossi then stepped out of his office. Hotchner turned to look at him, "this is for a little holiday fun" he continued and with that he and Rossi walked down to join the rest of them.

Morgan got up from his desk chair, Garcia got off of the small filing cabinet near Reid's desk, Reid had been leaning against his desk, JJ was standing next to Morgan's desk with Prentiss sitting at her own desk for all of them to now be standing in a group. Hotchner smiled at his agents as he held up the plastic container, "I've decided that with so few cases that we should have some fun in the office. We will do Secret Santa – no one will tell anyone in the office who they got" he explained and with that he held out the container to Rossi.

Looking at the container Rossi sighed as he put his hand into the container while looking away to pull out a piece of paper. _Clearly he doesn't like the idea but he will learn to enjoy what I or anyone else comes up with to do for fun here_ Hotchner thought as he moved the container to Prentiss, then Reid, Garcia, JJ and Morgan. He tipped the container for the last name to come out into his hand, "I know its only two weeks till Christmas and that some of your vacations start in one week so let's have Secret Santa the day before the agents have to be packed up for any traveling plans" he finished.

With that they each went to their own desks to read the name and start brain storming what they could get the other. Reid got Morgan, Hotchner got Rossi, Garcia got Reid, Prentiss got Hotchner, JJ got Prentiss, Rossi got Garcia and Morgan got JJ.

* * *

Morgan didn't get JJ a present but set up his dining room for a nice fine home cooked dinner. Rossi got Garcia a stainless steel pen with feathers on the back end of it and he got it engraved with 'Penelope Garcia' on it. JJ got Prentiss a silver bracelet that on the flat piece flowers are engraved and on the other side it says 'Never Forget The Good Times'. Prentiss got Hotchner a nice dressy white shirt with special wrinkles going down, snow flakes and a nice light blue on the inside of the wrinkles. Garcia got Reid a really old book that is the original first edition of a series that she had overheard him quoting from a while back. Hotchner got Rossi a picture of the two of them together in a fold up frame next to a picture of them both together now. Reid got Morgan a t-shirt that says 'Just Ask and the Shirt Comes Off' in white text and dark red background. 

Smiles, laughter and thank yous were all passed around as presents were opened, Hotchner put on the shirt Emily got for him and once it was on he began posing. While he did this JJ, Penelope and Emily all took pictures of this. Morgan slipped on his shirt and the girls posed with Morgan for the fun of it, Reid had to be told a few times to put down his book and enjoy the celebration.

Rossi went into his office and put the picture frame onto his desk before returning, Garcia has put her pen onto her shirt; Prentiss is wearing her bracelet and has just turned to JJ. Emily is sitting in her desk chair while JJ leaning against her desk, "where is your present?" she asked and as if on que Morgan walked up to hold out an envelope to JJ. She gave the envelope a quizzical look before taking it and then opening it.

"You are invited to Derek Morgan's place tonight for an evening of a home cooked dinner" JJ read out loud and then looked at Derek who has a smirk on his face.

"What time are you expecting me there at?" JJ asked as Emily took the invitation from her. He looked at his watch, "I'll be leaving in about one more hours time, come in two hours time to be sure the food is set" he said and then winked before turning to Reid, messing his hair up a little.

"Group picture everybody!" Hotch called as he and Rossi set up the camera on a tripod, the group of them moved over to the glass doors that enter in and out of the bull pen. Garcia in the front row on the left, JJ to the right of her and Emily to the right of JJ. The three of them with there arms around one another's back. In the back row starting from the left its Morgan, to the right of him is Reid, next to him is a space for Hotch so next to him is Rossi.

Hotchner has just set the timer on the camera and set it for the group, "and… now" he said more to himself as he rushed over to get behind the ladies, move around Rossi. The guys either have an arm around the other or a hand on one of the ladies shoulders.

Within a few seconds the camera beeped twice before it took the picture, they all looked at it, all of them but Rossi wanted a copy but he was talked into one for himself so they used the picture printer in the office. Fruit punch, rice crispy squares, chocolate chip squares, some cake and short bread while they talked, shared stories and laughed at some jokes that were played on one another in the past.

Once Derek left Hotch informed JJ that Derek had already told him of his present in advance to be sure it would be all right.

* * *

Derek put the lasagne into the oven to cook, took out the freshly baked garlic bread from the toaster oven once he lit the candles and put on the music. A nice elegant setting, with soft music playing he dimmed the lights to the room, just as he heard the doorbell sound. 

Looking to his watch he smiled, "right on time" he said to himself, he took his dark blue dress shirt and slipped it over top of his white sleeveless. Buttoned it up just before he reached the door to see JJ, "Good evening! I hope you're not too full from the food at the party," he said as she walked in and he closed the door behind her.

JJ has a burgundy red blouse on to go with her black dress pants, a grin came onto his face when he led her to the dining room to see a surprised look on her face. "Wow… I wasn't expecting a fine dine Derek…" she said in awe at the crystal glasses, the china plates, red napkins with holly stitched into them, the red candles all around the room. He walked over to her chair and pulled it out, "its Christmas and I wanted to treat you… have a seat and dinner will be out in a moment" he commented as she walked over and took the seat for him to push her in.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well I hope you liked this first chapter, I hope I'll have it done before Christmas. I've been hearing there aren't many JJ and Derek stories, I have to agree so as a little Christmas gift to my readers – here is a Christmas fanfic on the two. All thoughts, ideas, suggestions are appreciated. 

Started: Friday December. 14, 2007

By: SLITH


	2. A New Perspective

Eyes going over the candles around the room and the dim light for a really nice atmosphere, she watched as Derek went back into the Kitchen. Derek came back out carrying a small wooden basket of a bowl to the table that has cut up garlic bread in it with a cloth wrapped around it and over the top to keep it warmer for longer. He winked at her when her eyes widened at everything he has done for this night.

Derek quickly went back into the kitchen and came back with each of their pieces of Lasagne, he set down her's in front of her first, then his and then opened the wine. Standing to the side of the table still he uncorks the wine, holds out his left forearm to pour the wine over.

"It smells so good… you've gone through a lot of trouble for tonight" JJ commented and he smirked at her as he then went over to his own glass and poured the same as her's. "Its not trouble when its for someone special" Derek responded and he can see in the corner of his eye that she is blushing a little. He finished pouring his to set the bottle down and then finally sit down across from her to pick up his glass.

JJ picked up her glass at the same time as him, "Merry Christmas" Derek said simply while looking her in the eye with his smirk still on his face. "Merry Christmas" JJ said in return, a sweet smile on her lips as they tapped glasses to take a sip before setting down their glasses and pick up their fork and knife.

Derek watched as JJ cut her first piece of his home made Lasagne _gosh… she is beautiful… I guess I was the lucky one to get her for Secret Santa _he thought as she smiled up at him when she noticed he is watching her take the first bite.

"Mmmm…" JJ said through her closed mouth while giving him the look of 'this is really good' and he then cut his first piece and ate it while she swallowed, "You are full of surprises tonight Derek… why didn't you tell me you are such a good cook?" JJ enquired as she cut another square to then eat.

Derek gave off a little chuckle as he swallowed with a grin, "Some things are to be left as a surprise gorgeous" he answered with a wink to her as he cut another square and she swallowed her food to then take a piece of garlic bread and take a bite from it.

_He's really outdone himself… and gosh damn he looks hot in that shirt, the lighting in the room… the food tastes better than what most restaurants actually serve _she thought as for while she ate her eyes stayed on Derek. Smiling at one another as their eyes stay on one another and their food as they eat.

Minutes pass and they are both done eating, only two pieces of garlic bread left and very little wine left in their glasses. Derek has just set his glass down, smiling from ear to ear as he just told a Christmas story from when he was a kid and JJ is laughing.

"One morning in the office before Hotch came in Spence was showing Garcia and me this trick with a film canister. It shot off of his desk just as Emily was coming in and it hit her in the forehead, Spence immediately apologized and she came over to see what it was we were up to. Then Hotch came walking in to see the film canister on the desk, he didn't look to happy, I quickly acted like I was looking at a file and I swear I saw a smile on his face when he was walking away" JJ said and Derek gave off a light laugh.

"Ahh yes… oh so serious Hotch – though if you tell him you saw that smile I wonder what he would say?" Derek wondered as JJ then took the last bit of her wine. A grin came onto his face as he then got to his feet _I'm not going to miss any opportunity I may have with her tonight _he thought as he went over to his CD player.

"What are you up to?" JJ asked as he pressed a few buttons and a nice soft song came up, "What do you think?" he asked back as he walked over to her, put out his right hand and bend down, "May I have this dance?"

JJ was surprised at his formal form before her, the way his deep brown eyes are looking into her's, she smiled a little and placed her hand into his, "You may."

Walking with him just a few feet from the table, he turns to face her and holds her left hand up with his, JJ's right hand coming up to sit on his left shoulder as his left hand rests on her waist. Taking small steps around the floor, her eyes locked with his as she smiles.

_I've never looked at him the way I see him now… he really is handsome, finely toned… charming, a cute smile to make any woman look away from the bad things. He is easy on the eyes and there is something else…_JJ noted to herself mentally.

Derek then had a devilish grin come onto his face, "and for the dip" he stated, before she could react he raised her hand up and turned JJ around, her back meeting the inside of his arm. He put his right foot out and quickly bent his leg to give her a smooth simple dip, his face inches from her's.

_I could get lost in those beautiful blue eyes of her's… her glowing smile, her soft golden hair… an amazing body from the looks of her work attire. Tonight is my night to shine… she knows I'm hiding something _he thought as he then raised her back to standing.

Once back on her own two feet she instinctively put her arm's around his neck as he has both of his arms around her back.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Please Review! My head was clear enough today to write this chapter. Please review! It really help's me get a feel for what I could do in the next chapter. Thank you to the two who have given me a review and those who have put the story on their alerts.

By: SLITH


	3. JJ's Decision

Looking up and into his eyes, he leans his head down and lightly sets his forehead onto her's. His face very close to her's, Derek moved his forehead off and their faces drew closer, his eyes starting to get lost in her's.

JJ watched as his lips went agape and felt her's do the same, she can feel his slow breath lightly on her skin and is keeping her eyes locked onto his as his lips lightly brush her's. Feeling his warm lips briefly graze her's _he isn't teasing… he is interested but wants me to make the move… giving me the option_ she thought as his lips pulled away slowly.

_You are too close of a friend to me… have your eyes tell me what you want or your luscious lips make the decision _Derek thought as he watched her wondering eyes. Feeling his mind getting lost to the depths of JJ's deep blue eyes.

Leaning up towards his face that is just inches away she moves her head, partially closes her eyes and just when her mouth was a touch away from his, Derek filled the gap without hesitation. Sealing their lips together for a passionately deep kiss. Closing their eyes at the same time he pulls her closer to his body for the seconds that followed as he lets out a slow deep breath through his nose of bliss and she does the same.

Derek felt her lips part from his for a moment to be placed over his lips again, the kiss deeper than the one from before. Her arms moving from around his neck to have her fingers slide down and around the collar to the front where the first button is done up.

Slowly and delicately she undid the buttons to his shirt one at a time as his hands went around the to front of her blouse, finger tips gliding up the center till they find the top button that is done up. He can feel his dress shirt going looser and looser down to his abdomen. As his fingers are undoing the buttons to her blouse he feels her smooth hands glide up from his abs to the middle of his chest and stay there.

She can feel his heart beat, feeling his chest raise and fall under her hands as she holds them there as she feels the last button to her blouse come undone. With that she felt his one arm move around to being behind her lower back and he broke their kiss to bend down and put his under arm behind her knees.

Picking JJ up and holding her in his arms felt good to him, he smiled at her as he moved to the table to blow out the candles there and to quickly blow out the other candles. Heading for the stairs his eyes look at her dream like the whole way up, down the hall and into his room. Once in he sets her onto his bed that has nice deep red sheets that look and feel like silk to the skin.

Using her elbows she moves up on the bed more as he crawls up on his hands till she reaches the big pillows. Moving her arms above her head to stretch her body out a little and tease him as he sits back on his knees to pull his shirt off the rest of the way.

Once that was done Derek leaned down his head to her's, looking her in the eye before giving her a loving kiss as his left arm keeps his body from falling. His right hand at the rim of her pants, fingers working on undoing the button and slowly pulling down the zipper. All while they part their lips at the same time for their tongues to pass through into one another's mouth's to explore the other. As the zipper reached the bottom Derek pulled his lips and tongue away from her mouth to reach up with his right hand to pull the collar of her blouse away from her neck.

JJ leant her head back, giving him exposure to her neck as his lips met her skin. He parted his lips a little for him to lightly suck on the skin exposed to him, tasting her as he did so JJ lets out a soft moan in response as he then begins to give her butterfly kisses down her neck. _She tastes good… her skin is so soft… an incredible body…_ he felt his right hand fingers trail down to meet the center of her bra and trail down to her abdomen.

She can feel chills go up her spine at the feel of his moist warm mouth going down the center of her body and his fingertips trailing down her skin to meet her pants. _He is such a passionate, sweet man… a big masculine man with tender loving lips… _she thought and let out another soft moan when she felt him lightly suck on her skin just above the rim of her pants. Feeling him gently pull away her pants as he kisses her panties, the warmth of his lips going through the material as her pants reach her ankles and his mouth reaches the rim.

Derek sits up to slowly pull the pants off the rest of the way for JJ to sit up and press her lips to his for a hungry kiss that he returns as she moves him to lay down on his back. JJ now leaning over his body, tongues entwined as they are both starting to breath heavier, her right hand finger tips tracing around his chest muscles and over to his right side.

Pulling her bottom lip away and pulling her tongue in to close her lips over his bottom lip and lightly suck on it before pulling away her face from his, her right hand now working on undoing his belt. She watches in the corner's of her eyes as his arms go up to being away from his body, leaving himself exposed as JJ leans her head down and he holds his head back. Parting her lips again she sticks her tongue out for the tip to touch his skin first.

Tasting his newly forming sweat as it comes to his skin before her lips close on her tongue and she pulls it in for a sensual kiss to the bottom of his neck. JJ trails her lips over to his right chest muscle to give soft kisses to his skin, he grins before letting out a blissful moan as her finger's get the belt undone and are now working on the button slowly. Her soft golden hair moving down his skin as she moves.

He can feel a hunger for her building up inside of him and his buddy has raised himself just a little bit more to each kiss she plants as they trail down to his finely toned abs. He now feels his pants loosen as the zipper goes down slowly.

Smiling to herself as she moves her tongue up the center of his abs to hear him moan louder, JJ then pulled away to sit up and slide his pants off and a smirk came to her face at the sight of his buddy. She gently pulled his pants off and set them to the side for him to sit up, wrap his arms around her and crush his lips into hers for a passionate hungry kiss.

His fingers holding her upper back and arms nearly criss-crossing her back, feeling her chest being pressed into his as she wraps her arms around his neck, her hands going on his upper back and fingers holding him. Returning the kiss in full.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Please review! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Give me all thoughts! Sorry it took till now to post. I look forward to reading what you have to say. MERRY CHRISTMAS!! 

By: SLITH


	4. Holding Her

Derek slowly turned the both of them, still holding her in his arms while he moves her to lay on her back again with him hovering over her body.

_Oh my… the taste of her lips…. I can't believe the most beautiful woman I've set eyes upon is laying in her panties and bra under my body… gorgeous from head to toe_ Derek thought. His left hand's finger tips trailing down her side till they find JJ's right hip and find the rim to her panties.

At the same time her fingertips trailed down his chest to his abdomen up to his briefs, while their lips are locked together JJ slowly slides her fingers under the rim of his underwear. Pulling gently as they began to slide further and further back, she can feel her panties being gently pulled away as well and has just lift her hips upward for him to properly slip them away. His right arm still holding her.

JJ then realized she has a grin on her face _I am drowning to his kiss… his skin is so smooth yet his body is tight…. and I now have his underwear off _she thought.

Reaching with his left hand to the left of where she is, his fingertips find the rim to his night table top drawer. He pulls it open a little and reaches his middle and index finger in to pull out a thin square item.

Minds staying on the kiss that is being shared, a clever smile comes to Derek's lips as he managed to get the item open with his left hand's fingers to toss the packaging aside.

Becoming lost to the kiss ever more. Tongue's entwining, short breaths of air being taken every moment the rim of their lips parted to continue the kiss with lust for the other. JJ parted her legs without thinking of it just as Derek finished putting on the protection, moving his left hand to be on her lower back while his right hand moves out from under her back to caress the left side of her face.

Her right hand is on the back of his neck, sitting near the bottom while her hand with fingertips massages his neck. JJ's left hand just below his right shoulder blade, holding him as he then moves himself into her.

A small gasp followed from JJ before she moaned into Derek's mouth while he continued in without a pause or hesitation. The two continued to kiss while Derek picked up the pace and JJ followed his motion, moaning enjoyment as it passed between their lips to one another.

After the minutes passed once they both reached their climax Derek slowly pulled himself out of JJ, both breathing heavy at first while staring at one another. Once his breathing came to be back to normal he leaned his face down. Giving tender soft kisses onto her warm lips and a grin spread onto his face as she returned each one. _My specialty of a special dinner for her turned out far greater than I expected… I can't believe I just made love to JJ…. she is the best thing to have happened to me _Derek blushed as he has been staring into her deep blue eyes.

_Wow… I just had sex with Derek…. I danced with him, ate a delicious meal with him and now we've kissed like… I don't even know how to describe. I don't think anyone's Secret Santa Present comes close to being as special as mine _JJ thought as she could feel him looking deep into her eyes.

"Let's got to sleep.." JJ's soft voice came; Derek gave her a small nod of agreement. He removed the protection from himself and tossed it into the garbage can while JJ got under the silky soft sheets, he slipped on his underwear, "would you like yours?" he asked.

"Yes please" she responded with a small smile as he then handed her them and she slipped them on from under the sheets. Derek smiled back at her as he climbed in and lay down next to her; "could I hold you tonight?" he asked when she turned over onto her right side.

JJ's right arm under the pillow that her head is on and left arm resting on the top of the sheet, her mind beginning to weigh on her. It is extremely late. She smiled, "sure, I don't see any harm in it" she answered which brought a pleasant smile to his face as he moved a little closer to her. Derek moved his right arm and slid it under her side till his forearm was able to rest across her abdomen slightly and then moved his left arm over her's. Left hand reaching down to lightly hold her right shoulder.

In reaction JJ moved herself back a little into him, enjoying the comfort and warmth of how he is holding her. "Good night Derek" JJ whispered when she closed her eyes, beginning to feel the pull for sleep, his head close behind her's.

"Good night JJ" Derek whispered back just before she fell asleep, he smiled to himself before closing his eyes and felt sleep take him.

* * *

Squinting at the light coming into the room, JJ stretched when her eyes set on the clock on the night stand telling her it was time to get up. Sniffing the air she realizes Derek isn't in bed and has bacon on the go downstairs _Dinner, dance, sex, sleep and now breakfast? How many surprises to come? _JJ wondered as she slowly got out of bed and began to get her clothes back on.

Once her blouse and black dress pants were back on JJ walked into the bathroom and splashed some water onto her face, fixed up her hair and went down to the first floor to hear food sizzling.

"Good morning! I hope you slept well" Derek greeted from the stove as he just finished buttering toast and put it onto a single plate that has sunny side up eggs, bacon, nicely thin sliced potatoes and now buttered toast. He is wearing a black colored dress shirt with a rose red tie that has yet to be done up with charcoal dress pants. Being that agents at work are leaving today for their Christmas Holiday's he wanted to look a little dressy still.

"Morning' and yes, I was nice and cozy thank you" JJ greeted in response as he walked over to the kitchen table with the plate of food, strawberry jam, orange juice, salt n' pepper as well as a fork sitting on the table. "I thought Secret Santa ended last night," she teased as she took the seat where he placed the plate.

"This is just the cherry on top of the Secret Santa from last night, it was my gift to you so I say when Secret Santa from me ends" Derek smirked as he went to the stovetop. Placing his own food onto a plate and quickly buttering the toast to go over and sit across from her at the table. "So" he started as he cut into his egg once he salted his food and then added pepper, "do you think they'll notice your wearing the same blouse?"

JJ smiled as she swallowed the fine sliced potato in her mouth, "I have my overnight bag in my car for the jet. I'll just change into my emerald green blouse," she answered as she then bit a chunk off of one piece of her bacon.

He grinned at her for a few moments as he ate a good hunk of his egg, "can I put something out here?" he asked once he swallowed and she nodded after she took a sip from her orange juice. "Last night was amazing… I see you as more than just my work partner, as well as more than a friend" Derek said out loud, feeling better to have said it than only been thinking it.

JJ then gave off a look with her eyes without looking at him as if to say 'well considering what we did last night, yes I'd have to agree' and then swallowed the egg in her mouth. "Yes, I feel the same but I'm wondering about how it will effect work" she commented while looking at him as she then put another piece of bacon into her mouth. Looking to his watch to see that they have about an hour to get to work, or at least she does, as he is not an early bird. His eyes going back up to her to see her chewing the bacon.

"Lets take it nice and easy, Penelope and Emily will most likely try and trick information out of you on what happened. But if something slips, then it slips. However I think we should tell Hotchner" Derek gave an honest answer and JJ nodded in agreement, "yeah, he wouldn't want us keeping something like that from him. He will probably talk to us both about it" she added while she put strawberry jam onto her buttered toast.

"Mind it if I take a shower to freshen up?" JJ asked as she then took a chunk out of her one slice of toast, Derek smirked at her as he set down his glass of orange juice, "I don't mind at all."

With that she finished the rest of her meal, rinsed off her plate, went outside to her car to get the blouse and then hopped into the shower. While she did that Derek let his dog inside from the back and gave him his kibble before sitting down on his couch to look at his front door. "How do we break it to Hotch?"

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well I really hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took me some time, yesterday I got news that my uncle passed and I expected to not be able to concentrate on anything. But surprise-surprise the effect hasn't hit me yet so I was able to work on this, I'll get as much done on the next chapter tomorrow. Please Review! Each one is uplifting, when I know my reader's are enjoying the chapter. Each Review on your thoughts, ideas, suggestions, how it effected you helps me.

Please Review! I love how many I've gotten already on this story as I didn't expect it The next chapter will be fun, with work at Quantico.

By: SLITH


	5. No Hiding It

Once JJ got in she felt relieved to see she that she is the first one in. She made her way into her office first, looking at the files pilled up on her desk but smiled to herself that the piles had gone down in the past few days. _I hope Derek comes in sooner than his usual_ she thought as that was the plan when she'd left his place.

After six minutes of being in her office to listen to her phone messages and make notes JJ strode out of her office with a single file folder in her hands.

"Good morning" Hotchner greeted from just ahead of her as he walked into the bullpen, surprised to hear his voice as her mind had already went to work. She smiled as she followed him in, "Good morning Hotch" JJ greeted in return as he went for the stairs and gave her a pleasant smile. _The holiday's are coming up and he can't wait to spend it with Jack_ she thought as he then went into his office.

She paused at Derek's desk to then hear footsteps from behind, _what is Hotch going to say? Please let this be Derek coming in… _she hoped and turned around and felt the weight come off of her shoulders.

"Good morning gorgeous" Derek greeted when she turned around, he could tell right away that the moment she set her eyes on him that she relaxed, "why so tense?" he asked and her eyes went to Hotchner's officer. "Early as usual, I just keep wondering what he'll say," JJ answered and Derek's attention went to the office door and then he looked back to her.

"How about we get it over with, before the others get in that is" Derek suggested and JJ nodded in agreement, she set the file folder down onto his desk and they both walked up the stairs and over to his office door.

JJ feeling anxious with her heart racing, Derek anxious as well knowing he hasn't always been on Hotchner's good side. Though lately that has been changing over the months and is hoping that'll be enough as well as hoping Hotch isn't strict about co-worker's having relationships. With a moment of hesitation Derek brought his right fist up and knocked on the door, without delay Hotchner's voice came out, "come in." Derek used the same hand to turn the doorknob and push the door open, both dreading the worst as they walked in and closed the door behind themselves.

Hotchner raised his eyebrows at the two of them and sat back in his chair, "is everything alright?" he asked as he looked between his two agents.

Both have straight serious faces but he can tell that they are fearing something. He folds his fingers together on his desk and sits up straight. "Its about last night Hotch" JJ started, his eyes on them both unblinking.

"JJ and I slept together and have realized there is something there between us," Derek explained more bluntly than planned but it felt better to finally get it out though it still feeling strange to say to his boss. Their boss. Hotch then sat back in his chair with his elbows up on his arm resters, not jumping in, as he knows they are leaving something out.

"We want to keep it slow and everything but felt it best to come and tell you before you heard from someone else. No one else knows" JJ added and Hotch looked at them both for a few seconds before sitting up in his chair. "I appreciate you telling me about this, I do not wish to lecture you. I do however want each of you to give me your word that you will not let your emotions cloud your better judgement during cases if and when something could happen" Hotchner stated.

"You have my word sir" JJ was the first to say it and felt relieved when she heard what he said. "You've got my word too Hotch" Derek said, neither one of them looking at the other.

Hotch looked at them both and let a small smile come onto his face, "all right, then I'll let the both of you go about your business" he said in a calm pleasant tone. He watched his two agents smile in return before leaving his office. Once the door closed he leaned back in his chair and heaved a sigh _Christmas brings out the best in all of us _he thought with a bigger smile on his face.

Once they came down the stairs Emily and Reid walked in with Emily giving him a pat on his shoulder while laughing, "Reid you crack me up!" she stated and he couldn't help but smile in return.

Emily then looked up at the two, "you're here early Morgan… what's the special occasion?" she teased and he just smirked at her, "hey! I come in early sometimes" Derek responded as he reached his desk and then sat down in his chair to lean back. JJ continued through the bullpen and went off to the hallway heading for her office.

"_Sometimes_… what's that you got there?" Emily questioned as she looked at the file folder that JJ had left on his desk, his eyes followed her's to the folder. Sitting up he took the folder and opened it, "its JJ's folder" Derek answered as he closed it up to see Emily walk over from the corner of his eye.

"I'll go and give it to her, besides I need to go and see Garcia" Emily offered, Derek handed it to her as she came to his desk and walked around his chair. _Not that I needed an excuse but I need to find out what happened last night for her Secret Santa Present. I wonder if Penelope is in?_ Emily thought as she came to the double doors and pushed the one open.

As Emily entered the hallway Penelope came in off of the elevator, "hey Penelope – care to join me in getting the 411 from JJ on last night?" she asked and a devilish smile came onto her lips. "I would love to" Penelope responded with a curious look on her own face and with that they walked side by side down the hall to JJ's door that is fully open.

JJ is sitting at her desk looking over a file when Emily knocked on her door; "knock-knock," Emily said as she knocked, JJ looked up and then smiled at the two women as they walked into her office.

She looked between the two and could tell instantly that something is up their sleeves, "what are you two up to?" she questioned to have Emily and Penelope look at one another with inquisitive looks on their faces before they turned to look at her.

"I phoned you last night to find out how dinner went at Derek's but you didn't answer" Emily said in the hopes that her friend would buy it. _They are trying to trick me into saying something _JJ thought.

JJ raised her right brow, "you didn't phone me last night and dinner was very nice" she commented as she got out of her chair and walked towards them. "How do you know I didn't phone you last night? How late were you at Derek's?" Emily pressed with her arms folded.

Penelope then jumped in, "how did he have it set up?" she asked with the inquisitive yet dreamy look in her eyes.

"Emily I know you and it was nice and romantic," JJ answered before lightly sitting on her desk with her hands behind her on the desk _I wonder how Derek would handle this?_

Both women then moved to stand right in front of JJ, "Derek and a romantic dinner JJ?" Emily asked and then Penelope looked JJ in the eye for a few moments. "Yes, home made lasagne and freshly baked garlic bread to go with it… Penelope I know that look" JJ added and then Emily looked to Penelope and then JJ.

"You never got home last night – did you?" and then Penelope gasped while covering up her mouth after she'd said it, "you kissed!" she whispered and then JJ felt herself blush.

"Wait, wait, wait… you and Derek kissed last night?" Emily asked when she saw the blush that JJ was unable to hide.

JJ then got a flash back of one of their kisses from the night, blushing more at remembering the touch of his lips on her skin. Then she looked up at them, about to say 'no' but then felt herself blush more and a pleasant smile came onto her face.

Penelope then placed her hand onto JJ's left shoulder, "you kissed the black night in shining armour last night! One dream that only some of us can actually have…" Penelope looked to Emily who has a mischievous look on her face. "How was it?" Emily asked and JJ raised an eyebrow to her.

"How was what? The kiss?" JJ asked in return and received a confirming nod from Emily and then Penelope, she thought for a moment knowing they wouldn't quit asking till they got details. _The one guy on our team that most girls tend to drool over, my mind had always been on the job and once I was in his arms last night I got what many ladies dream about. How do I explain…_ she wondered and then thought of something sweet and simple.

"It was like having a nice and ripe strawberry dipped in milk chocolate" JJ answered and then she got looks from both of them. "Sweet and delicious" Penelope said in her own words which made each of them laugh a little.

"So you had a sweet and delicious kiss from Sir Derek… then what?" Emily pressed to which JJ let her head fall back for a moment before standing up to move around her desk. Memories of the night going through her mind at trying to figure out the best way of how to avoid the obvious. Not wanting to show the look on her face as Derek then came up to the room.

Leaning with his right shoulder to the doorframe he smirked at the sight before him, "dropping off a folder huh? What're you two ladies up to with JJ?" he asked and both women turned to look at Derek. His eyes going over to JJ for when she looked at him he immediately knew of what was going on and that they were trying to dive deeper.

"I came by Penelope in the hallway, I asked her if she'd like to walk with me to JJ's office to ask about the events of last night" Emily informed and then Penelope walked over to him. "What happened after you two had a sweet and delicious kiss?" Penelope obviously enjoying using those words for the interrogation.

"I would love to tell you however Reid is looking for Prentiss and Rossi has just been asking where you are Penelope, he wants you to look up something for him" Derek avoided the question with ease.

But stating the truth as well as wanting to have a little chat with JJ. Penelope frowned and then turned to JJ, "this isn't over Kitten" she warned with a wink before she left the room and then Emily looked between JJ and Derek. Putting on a questioning look to the two agents with her right hand's finger's holding her chin in thought.

"Did you two…?" Emily began to ask and paused to see smiles from them both, only neither of them could hide what was behind the smiles. She smirked before turning to leave the room, "yup, you guys did" Emily confirmed as JJ came walking around the desk to Derek. Just as Emily stepped out of the room an obvious question lingering in the air of 'is it that obvious?' hanging above their heads, Emily turned around to look at the two of them, "and yes it is" she answered the silent question.

With that she walked away and the two looked at each other and smiled, "I'm glad I didn't have to say anything… though I couldn't help but blush when Pen came to the conclusion that we'd kissed" JJ confided and Derek could only smile the one that made her melt.

"And how did sweet and delicious come up for the kiss?" Derek wondered as he turned to face her fully, she gave him a mischievous smile. "When I said the kiss was like a ripe strawberry dipped in milk chocolate," JJ responded for Derek to have a look on his face that he's just gotten an idea.

"I'm really happy I pulled your name JJ, I really am" Derek confessed as he placed his right hand onto her left shoulder and she gave him a sweet smile that told him this is the beginning of an interesting relationship.

The End

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, please review! I apologies for it taking so long to be completed. My Christmas Present to my readers and I hope you all enjoyed it!! Please Review! I really want to hear your thoughts on the final chapter and overall story.

Finished: Tuesday January. 8, 2008 at 8:13 p.m.

By: SLITH


End file.
